Nations Behaving Badly
by CeCeLa
Summary: There were rules, always with the rules that make being a personified nation really boring something. Plus, it's always the same old people because, once again, stupid rules stop new countries from showing up. So it's up to America to keep himself occupied and with any luck, not in serious trouble for doing so. Too bad luck hates him...


Before you continue, I would like to forewarn you know. This story will be all kinds of raunchy and just wrong at times. I apologize for nothing! This fic is loosely based of one of my favorite books that I've just recently reread. If you've never read 'God's Behaving Badly' by Marie Philips, than I suggest you get your life together and read it!

Okay, I've said my peace. CeCe out!

* * *

**Nations behaving badly: Colors of the Rainbow****:**

**Law # 456: A Nation should, at all times, respect the property of their fellow Nations.**

* * *

America's mouth is full but he tries to mumble anyway though his tongue virtually has nowhere to go. His knees sort of hurt but he's supposed to be doing something of a stake out so he doesn't move. Plus, Prussia won't exactly let him if by the way he's glaring at him is any indication.

America pulls back and swallows before he drools all over his boomer jack. "Is he here yet?" The blond finally asks his partner in crime and Prussia holds the binoculars in one hand while the other rests impatiently on his hips.

"No, now stop talking." The albino answers and turns back toward the street.

America huffs impatiently and wipes his chin. Sure, they're supposed to be partners but Prussia's hogging the binoculars! That's so unfair, this is his idea anyway. Even if it is the albino's plan to hide in this alleyway, a good plan that America didn't exactly think of. Still that didn't make Prussia the boss and, the last time he checked, being 'awesome' is not what employer's look for on a résumé for such an important position. The albino seems to get that the younger of the two nations is not exactly pleased with his previous response and offers a more appeasing one.

"I'll tell you when he's walking to the parking lot, alright? Then we can share."

There's a small chance that Prussia is only offering because America is looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. It wouldn't surprise him if the motive is completely selfish but America is naïve enough to concede, so he does. Satisfied, Prussia turns back toward the street, binoculars pressed to his eyes and America inhales and goes back to work at the older nation's ushering.

Prussia's hands slide through America's hair and the blond wonders if this is how dogs feel when their owners rub their head to indicate that they're doing a good job. He's not a dog of course but, well, he knows he's doing good by the way the other nation's grip tightens just slightly. His eyes water because Prussia can be unnecessarily rough without even trying. But the American has learned that it's nothing personal and every nation has their little quirks and ways when someone's giving them a blowjob. His current partner tries very hard to say as little as possible and usually succeeds even when America presses his thumb to that dark space between his balls and ass (France is usually a stuttering idiot at that point). Barely a groan escapes and America rolls his somewhat watery eyes at the response, not exactly the reaction he's going for but it's something.

When the albino's hand goes back to hold the binoculars, America couldn't help but wonder if boredom has set in again. Well excuse him; this was Prussia's idea to begin with! Not the spying, no America is the mastermind behind that but their current position. Their target was taking way too long to come out leaving both of them unbelievable bored and America extremely hungry. Thus the younger nation trying to keep his balance by using his hands instead of his mouth this time and Prussia's bare ass pressed against a brick wall. And they're not like a thing, it's just something to pass the time and give America's mouth something to wrap around until he can get a burger. But if Prussia's bored again, then this is no fun at all! Understandable considering the gene pool of nations old enough to give the albino a blow is quite small and after centuries of cycling through all of them, even America finds himself bored with sex at times. Still, his pride is on the line.

Dropping his hands, America grabs it with his tongue and lips and takes it all. England says it's because he stuffs his mouth with food and swallows without chewing, that's why his throat is able to do that. Leave it to the Brit to making it sound like an insult but America's never heard him complain about the way his throat could accommodate just about anything at just about any size without him having to gag.

"Shit," Prussia stutters. America pulls back, a trail of saliva following his mouth and the moist popping sound of his lips being freed.

"Me or him?" He inquires.

"Both, " Prussia admits curtly, "Keep going."

America frowns indignantly. This is not the reason they are out here. "Well, did he come or not?"

"_Neither_ of us has."

Bossy ass.

America yanks the albino's dangling appendage but by the way the older nation shutters; it seems to have had the opposite affect he is going for. America does continue because the hero never leaves a job undo. Call him arrogant but he's still trying to get more noises out of Prussia before it's over. He takes him all in and gets another approving hair stroke and even some hip movement action but the albino is otherwise a wall.

It's a tactic Prussia perfected over centuries. America knows this but that doesn't stop him from being eager to please if only for him to say his name, or moan at the very least. God, even Russia would be a panting mess with the way the America's tongue is imagining it has a McDonald's ice cream cone. Oh but if the positions were reversed, no doubt he wouldn't be able to keep silent and America can just see the smug grin on Prussia's face at having him singing like a nightingale.

Smug bastard.

Okay so maybe the albino is a damn good lover, a damn good one. His smugness isn't with warrant but America will get him to open his mouth—

"He's here, " Prussia informs.

Well, fuck. America speeds up then, using both his hands and mouth. When Prussia tugs on his hair, the blond doesn't get the hint. Even when the man gently pushes at his forehead, America just keeps at it because he's so determined to make Prussia scream in ecstasy that…oh, ew!

He tries not to gag because, shit, that's just gross and taste nothing like the ice cream he's imagining. Normally, he's well aware when his partner reaches this point enough to pull back and it's not in America to just lap it up like creamy juice. Actually, most of it is in him because swallowing is mandatory and he holds his head down so Prussia can't see his face when he coughs and wipes his mouth with his writs and finger.

"I tried to warn you," Prussia offers sympathetically and America snorts.

He pulls himself up to his feet and while the albino hands over the binoculars to pull his pants up. "A verbal warning would have been better," And also a sign that he actually enjoyed himself!

Prussia just smirks. "I said I tried to warn you, not that I wanted you to stop. Besides you seemed really eager."

"As if!" Okay, he was but. America just huffs and looks out of the binoculars until he spots England walking to his car. Finally, he thinks and scoots over so he and Prussia are sharing the one pair.

Whatever England was doing in his meeting with whomever, took, like forever. Normally he and Prussia don't have to wait so long to see their awesome plans through but there was a slight miscalculation in timing. All Prussia's fault for trying to get beer when he's the driver, they might be nations but the law still applies to them! All right, maybe, sometimes, on very very rare occasions they break the public law…and international law…and the law that governs them as personified nations…like their doing right now.

England can be such a dick so he has it coming. America can hardly keep his excitement in check as he watches the man briskly walk across the parking lot, satchel on one arm while frantically checking his watch. When he gets to the door, America is practically bouncing on his heels. Then England starts fiddling around like the old man he his trying to find his keys. Just start the car already, damn it! When the man finds his keys, America hears Prussia start to snicker. England seriously has no idea that as soon as he puts his key into the ignition…BAM!

He hears the explosion all the way across the street and sees the rainbow of colors that spray on the back windshield. England rushes out of car, looking like a highly decorated Easter egg and not the personification of the United Kingdom. Prussia falls on his ass laughing and America really wishes he will shut up because the loud cackling seems to have caught the Brit's attention and…oh no.

"America, you bloody little wanker, I can see you!"

Prussia yanks him down on the ground but America knows he's already in trouble.

Still, that was hella funny.


End file.
